The Tomorrow Trap
by Zanza8
Summary: Epilogue to Episode #538 Season 16. Festus and Kitty share something after the death of his friend Cleavus.
1. Chapter 1

Festus laid Cleavus' body down and started to get to his feet, then fell back gasping with pain. Kitty started towards him and for the first time in all the years she had known the deputy he snapped at her. "Miss Kitty, you stay right where yore at! Yore just 'bout right where I fell."

Kitty looked at the twenty foot drop and her mouth went dry. "You fell down there?"

"Yes, and I don't want you gettin' hurt too. Now you just back up real gentle." Kitty took a deep breath, then pressed herself to the wall and inched towards Festus. "Miss Kitty, did you hear me? I tolt you to go back!"

She ignored him and in another moment was kneeling next to him. "Where are you hurt?"

Festus gritted his teeth. "It's my leg...I cain't hardly put no weight on it a'tall." He tried to rise again and again his leg went out from under him.

"Let me help you." Kitty took the deputy's hand.

"Reckon you'll have to," said Festus gruffly. He held onto Kitty as she pulled him up, then wrapped an arm around her shoulders for support. "Miss Kitty, I sure do hate leavin' Cleavus here like this."

Kitty bit her lip. "Festus, right now I just want to get you out of here. We can worry about Cleavus later." He still hesitated and she squeezed his hand. "Festus, we can't stay here. Come on now. I promise as soon as we get back to town I'll send somebody to take care of Cleavus."

Festus looked at Kitty and his eyes filled with tears. "Miss Kitty, you don't need to fret 'bout Cleavus after what he done to you. I'm just more sorrier'n I could ever say for what happened."

Kitty felt the sting of tears in her own eyes. "It wasn't your fault, Festus." She looked at Cleavus and said softly, "I don't even think it was his fault. There was something wrong with him...I don't understand..."

"It wuz tomorrer." Kitty frowned as Festus went on. "He wuz alwuz thinkin' 'bout tomorrer...how things'd be better tomorrer..." His voice fell. "Poor old Cleavus...he didn't never have nothin' good today because he wuz alwuz lookin' to tomorrer..."

Kitty said firmly, "Let's go, Festus." He stared at Cleavus and she tugged at him gently. He turned away and they moved carefully along the wall until they reached the main passage.

Festus stopped. "Just gimme a minute, Miss Kitty."

Kitty waited while Festus caught his breath. He was very pale and she prayed she would have the strength to get him to the buckboard. "Come on, Festus. We're almost there." He nodded and they started towards the entrance to the cave, finally stumbling out into the night air.

Festus was in a cold sweat. "I got to sit down."

Kitty held onto him as he lowered himself to the ground, then sat next to him. "How you doing?"

"I'm all right." He tried to smile. "Don't s'pose that blue dress of yourn'll ever be the same."

Kitty tossed her head. "This old thing? I only wear this when I don't care how I look." The deputy laughed, then flinched as pain shot up his injured leg. Kitty got to her feet and dusted herself off. "Festus, we have to get you back to town."

He took a deep breath and reached for Kitty, holding onto her as he struggled to his feet. "Miss Kitty, my head's gettin' swimmy."

"Just hang on, Festus." The deputy's eyes were glazing and Kitty slapped his cheek. "Stay with me." He shook his head and moved forward, leaning more heavily on Kitty with every step. They reached the buckboard and Kitty sat him in the back. "All right, Festus, we made it. You just lay down now and let me do the driving."

Festus curled up and murmured, "Miss Kitty, you s'pose we'll get to Dodge by tomorrer?"

Kitty bent over her friend and laid a cool hand on his hot forehead. "No, Festus. We're going to make it home today."


	2. Chapter 2

The sun shone brightly over the prairie but a cool breeze kept the temperature down. Fluffy clouds drifted lazily across the sky and the air was perfumed with the scent of wildflowers and growing grass. As Festus and Kitty strolled along a family of rabbits froze for a moment, then went back to nibbling. Festus was limping but he smiled at Kitty and she smiled back.

"How's the leg?"

"Well, it's still a mite sore but it sure does feel a plum sight better now Doc tuck the cast off."

Kitty eyed the deputy's slow progress with concern. "You sure you can make it? It doesn't have to be right now, you know."

"Miss Kitty, Doc's had me laid up for pretty near a month. As it is I had to miss the fun'ral." Festus bit his lip. "I want to see where Cleavus is buried."

She sighed. "Well, all right. Just tell me if you get too tired." Kitty put on her sternest face. "I mean it. I don't want Doc yelling at me because you overdid it your first day up."

"Yes, ma'am." The deputy's voice was meek but his eyes were twinkling and Kitty laughed. They went on in companionable silence until they reached a new granite headstone and Kitty stopped.

"Well, here it is."

Festus looked at Kitty. "This? Where would Cleavus get this fancy marker..." He closed his eyes.

Kitty spread her skirts and sat in front of the stone. "Come here, Festus. I want you to see what it says."

Festus opened his eyes and regarded Kitty with a mixture of affection, admiration and bewilderment. He hesitated and she reached out and took his hand. He sat down next to Kitty and she moved his fingers over the letters as she read the words. "Cleavus Lukens...R I P...that means Rest In Peace." Kitty looked straight at Festus as she said the last word. "Today."

Festus took Kitty's hand in both of his and bent his head over it. She felt a tear on her wrist and her eyes stung. It was a long moment before he raised his head. His gentle hazel eyes met her shining blue ones and he swallowed hard and struggled to speak. "Miss Kitty..." He took a deep breath and tried again. "Miss Kitty..." He shook his head and dropped her hand.

Kitty rose to her feet and brushed off her skirts, then leaned over and laid a hand on the deputy's shoulder. "Do you want some time alone?"

Festus smiled a little. "No. Reckon I've saw what I came t'see." He got up awkwardly, favoring his bad leg, and Kitty offered him her arm. "I'm all right, Miss Kitty." He took a step and winced. "I might need to lean on your shoulder before we get back to town."

Kitty smiled back. "Anytime, Festus. You can lean on me anytime at all."


End file.
